


Sweet Little Surprise

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Aurora Teagarden Mysteries
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: Lynn is surprised by Ro's presence at a conference she's speaking at, but Lynn has a surprise of her own for Arthur when they get to their hotel room.
Relationships: Lynn Liggett-Smith/Arthur Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Little Surprise

The ride up the elevator to their room was tense, which made Arthur fidget with the handle of the suitcase in his hand. He kept shooting glances at Lynn, who was succeeding in completely ignoring him while staring straight ahead with a stony look on her face. Arthur swallowed, shifting again. This wasn’t good. There had to be a way to start the conversation and get back in her good graces. As he opened his mouth however, the elevator dinged, doors opening. Lynn was out of them in a second, leaving him to grab most of the luggage and follow her down the hall to their room. 

When he entered the room, he had it all figured out. Start with an apology and go from there. Before he could even fully get through the door he was pulled forward, nearly tripping on the bag in front of him. He was caught by a pair of strong arms that stripped the bags and over coat off of him easily, and before he knew it, he was pressed against the now closed door. 

It was Lynn; of course it was, it couldn’t have been anyone else, but he gasped anyway, staring down at her with wide eyes, lips parted slightly. She had one hand lightly pressing on his throat, the other holding one of his hips. Her legs bracketed his knees, keeping him against the door. He could have overpowered her if he wanted to, but both of them knew he didn’t want to.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Detective?”  _ Oh _ , so it was one of those days. He swallowed again, his mouth suddenly dry. “You knew Ro was going to be here and decided not to tell me, correct?” Arthur nodded, unable to say anything just yet. “That’s what I thought.”

“I’m sorry…” His voice was breathy, a few notes higher than it usually was, but that probably had more to do with Lynn’s wandering hand than anything else. “S-sorry Chief, I didn’t. Only figured out yesterday.” Lynn hummed, pushing the hand on his throat just that much more against him, drawing out a quiet whine. 

“You still could have told me.” Now her other hand was at his crotch, groping him through his jeans. His legs were shaking, but she was strong enough to keep him upright. “Now I guess I’ll have to punish you, won’t I, Detective?” He nodded again, biting his lip. 

Suddenly, she stepped back, and he nearly dropped to the floor, but managed to catch himself at the last second. Without saying anything, she gestured to the bed, then turned to his suitcase, laying it on the desk and opening it up. He undressed quickly, pausing only a moment to close the first layer of curtains on the window. They may have been on the fourth floor, but that didn’t mean anything. It was still bright enough outside that they didn’t need to turn on any overhead lights, but dim enough inside to set the mood. 

When he was ready he got on the bed, sitting in the middle and waiting for her. She didn’t take too much longer, returning with two neckties, a harness, a bottle of lube, and, to Arthur’s surprise, a dildo that she must have snuck in his suitcase without him knowing. Lynn raised her eyebrows at his expression, wiggling them a little and setting them both giggling. She used that break in the tension to take both of Arthur’s hands, kissing them gently.

“Safeword?”

“Library.” He blushed lightly, partially because of the kisses, partially because she was still fully dressed. Nodding, she grabbed one of the ties, looping it around his already captured hands, then pressed forward, laying him out on the bed with his hands above him. She tapped his wrist to tell him to keep it there, then pulled back, reaching for the second tie. 

“Too tight?” Arthur shook his head, taking the opportunity to stretch his legs out as well. “Good.” 

She leaned forward again, nudging the second tie into his mouth, then gently lifting his head to tie it behind him. Wordlessly checking to make sure it was good, she stood up, stepping away from the bed far enough to undress. She took her time with it, teasing him a little for the first time in a while, even though they were short on time. It had the intended effect, though. By the time she slipped the dildo into the ring at the base of the strap he was hard, a bead of pre-come leaking out of the tip of his dick. 

Grinning, she got back on the bed, harness situated snuggly against her skin, and picked up the lube. She took her time in preparing him, but kept an eye on the clock. They were expected down at the theater at 5:30, and it was only 4. That was plenty of time to finish and take a quick shower. A muffled moan drew her out of her thoughts. Glancing down, she saw Arthur shaking, eyes pleading and cock fully hard, the stream of pre-come steady now. She’d been massaging his prostate without realising it. 

As an apology she leaned down and kissed him, adding a third finger and stretching. He moaned again, arching up to try and get some friction, but she tutted, moving to push his hips back down on the bed. They were going to do this right, or not at all. He was grateful that she took such good care of him, but did it  _ always _ have to take so long?

“Shhh, dear, you’re doing so well. Just another minute of prep, okay? Want you nice and loose for my cock just how you like it.” Arthur’s eyes fluttered shut, a whine sneaking past the makeshift gag. She grinned wider, pressing up against his prostate once more before removing her fingers and spreading a generous coating of lube on the dildo. 

“Alright, legs up, you know the drill.” She helped him bend his legs, hooking one over her shoulder and pressing the other one to the side to give her a better angle to work with. Rubbing the head over his hole for a second, she waited until he nodded to push in slowly, savouring the low moan that she drug out of him as she moved. When she bottomed out, she paused, allowing Arthur to adjust to the weight inside of him. He nodded when he was ready, letting his head drop back onto the pillow as he tried to relax as best he could.

Lynn picked a quick pace to start, knowing he wasn’t going to last too long, and enjoying the feel of the toy between her legs. He whined, shifting on the bed to try and get her deeper. She obliged, moving her hips closer to his and pushing his leg off her shoulder, picking up the pace as she went. The room was silent then, save for the sound of skin against skin and Lynn’s panting breaths. It wasn’t long before Arthur raised his bound hands and hooked them around Lynn’s neck, pulling her in to press their foreheads together, whimpering quietly. She smiled. 

“Come for me, Arthur, come one, be good for me.” He replied with a moan, squeezing his eyes shut as he came, making a mess between them as Lynn fucked him through it, murmuring quiet praise. 

Lynn gently freed herself from Arthur’s arms, untying them and rubbing at his wrists for a second before untying the other tie, kissing him softly and then finally pulling out of him, slipping the harness off. She heard him mumble something when she slid off the bed to get a towel to clean them up, but didn’t catch the words.

“Hmm? What was that, dear?” Glancing up at him as she knelt back between his legs, their eyes met and he smiled sleepily. 

“Did you… get off?” He waved his hand vaguely, slumped back against the pillows. 

“No, this was about you. You can pay me back after the show, hmmm?” His smile widened, and he pushed himself up, catching her in a kiss. “Now,” she tugged at his wrist, dragging him off the bed with her. “Quick shower. Let’s go.”

Arthur nodded, stumbling a little when he got to his feet, following Lynn into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them. 


End file.
